lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Flowing Garden/Story
Stories from the Flowing Garden event. The stories from the Story Suits can be found here. 1 - First Meet in Cloud A bluebird appears before Nikki onn her way to the north. Chasing its shadow, she finds herself in a land of dreams... *'Nikki': Hey Momo, Bobo? Take a look...what is this place? I remember seeing a bluebird, and suddenly we somehow ended up here... *'Bobo': This place is amazing! The sky is so close to us, and those clouds looks like marshmallows! I got it! We're on top of the clouds, so this must be a garden in the sky! *'Momo': Wake up, Bobo...it's not time to go to sleep...but the scenery here really is beautiful. Did we fall into a fairy tale or something? *'Nikki': Perhaps that bluebird came to guide us here. Hey, there's a small house up ahead! Bobo, Momo, let's go take a look. *(Nikki walks up to the door of the small house and knocks. No one answers, but then a card falls from the sky and lands in Nikki's hand) *'Nikki': This is...a postcard? *'Momo': What does it say, Nikki? Read it to us! *'Nikki': The postcard says this place is called the Cloud Realm, the origin of all Miraland stories. At the highest point of the Cloud Realm lies the Flowing Garden. *'Nikki': All of our memories and stories are kept here...Hmm? There's a feather attached to the other side of the postcard. What does it mean? *'Bobo': All stories and memories...is that even possible? There's no way such a place could exist...Momo's right this time, I must be dreaming... *'Nikki': Whether it's a fairy tale or a dream, I don't think it matters. But if it were a dream, I'm sure we would remember this beautiful sky... *'Bobo': Hmm...you have a point! We've been to so many miraculous worlds, there shouldn't be anything to worry about! Nikki, Momo, let's hurry to Flowing Garden! 2 - Memory of Flower Rain The postcard blew away from Nikki's hand led her to two unexpected friends... The journey with them is the most beautiful chapter in memory. *'Momo': The wind is blowing much harder than it was just now...my cape is gonna get blown away! *'Bobo': And why are there so many flower petals in the air? And, why such a romantic scene makes me feel uneasy... *'Nikki': Ah! Postcard! *(The wind sweeps the postcard from Nikki's hand. Waving off petals, she charges forward into the wind, and nearly runs into the person in front of her) *'Nikki': Sorry!...Eh? Orlando...And Kimi?! Kimi, didn't you tell me you and Orlando were going to stay in WElton to attend the Military Academy's graduation ceremony? Why are you here? *'Orlando': We were at the Federal Military Academy a few minutes ago. But when we walked out of the hall, I saw a black cat on the lawn frantically gesturing for us to follow it... *'Kimi': You are not taking it as Mr. Lancelot, right? He would never sleep on the academy lawn or gesture us frantically... *'Orlando': (Smiles) Well...that's because you didn't know Lancelot when he was a kitten. *'Orlando': He had a bad temper when we adopted him. He tried to escape every day, and he scratched Flynn at even the slightest provocation...He was arrogant, just like that black cat. *'Kimi': I see... No wonder the calm Mr. Commander would follow a cat to such a strange place. *'Orlando': It's such a surprise to meet our friends following Mr. Lancelot. So, Nikki, what put you in such a hurry just now? *'Nikki': Well, the wind blew our postcard away just now...Have you seen it? *'Kimi': A postcard? We did find a postcard in the corridor when we got here... But it was all blank except a withered rose... *(Kimi takes out the postcard and rose and gives them to Nikki. Suddenly, the wind rises and in a flower rain, the withered rose regains vigor and blooms again) *'Momo': What...what is this?! Is there something wrong with my eyes? The dead rose came back to life! How is this possible... *'Nikki': Wait! Kimi and Orlando...they're gone? They were just here now... *'Bobo': They vanished from the Cloud Realm when that flower rain came...This place is so bizarre! *'Nikki': We may have to find the answer in the Flowing Garden. 3 - Wait in Snow On the road to search for the Flowing Garden, some were lost in the beautiful views, but the rest will continue moving till they find the truth. *'Yue Qianshuang': Nikki, Bobo, and Momo! Long time no see! *'Bobo': General Yue and Counselor Zhu? Why are you here? *'Momo': Yeah, how did you get here? Did you follow a bluebird or a cat, too? *'Yue Qianshuang': Hahaha, what are you talking about? We were marching to the North and suddenly a blizzard got us. When it stopped, we found ourselves here! *'Momo': What, you were going to the North Kingdom?! *'Nikki': General, why are you going there, all of a sudden? Does Nidhogg plan to invade Cloud again? *'Zhu Ruosheng': Well... That's confidential. You know, knowing too much isn't necessarily a good thing. *'Yue Qianshuang': No need to let them worry, Zhu. Anyway, we've been here for quite a while yet we still found no road out... It's getting annoying. *'Bobo': But the scenery here is so beautiful, General. If you cannot find an exit, why not just take a stroll and relax? Don't be in such a hurry! *'Yue Qianshuang': Won't do. I am the Great Protector of the Cloud Empire! I am duty-sworn to protect my country and my people; how can I afford to waste any time here? *'Yue Qianshuang': But, if possible, when the day that the fire of war ceased to burn on this land, I would definitely rest and enjoy some view... *'Zhu Ruosheng': Hmm. Time to go, Yue. *(After Yue Qianshuang and Zhu Ruosheng left) *'Momo': What a reliable and cool general! With her protection, I believe League Till will never succeed! *'Nikki': Yeah, I feel the same. Hey Momo, why are there snowflakes on your cape? *'Bobo': General Yue and Counselor Zhu came from North, maybe they brought some snowflakes here? But they were here for some time, why haven't they melted... *'Nikki': A feather from nowhere, revived withered flower, and snowflakes that don't melt... Maybe they are all clues to Flowing Garden... Let's move on. 4 - Moonlight Enlighten The sound of a distant harp stretches from time immemorial into the distant future. Is it fate that awaits Nikki, or a wish shining in the moonlight? *'Bobo': Momo, Momo, do you hear that? What a beautiful melody! *'Momo': Wow! It's such a touching tune! But, Bobo, aren't you overreacting... you don't seem to be a music girl before. *'Bobo': Hmm, you such an ignorant cat. The person who can play such a beautiful melody must be a very handsome guy! *'Bobo': Ah!! Look, I was right! Long, silver hair, a diamond circlet, and a blue cape...hey, the more I look at him, the more he seems like some Elf Prince from a storybook! *'Chloris': (He stops playing the piano, his eyes wide open) You...are so noisy. *'Bobo': Oh, I'm sorry! It's my first time seeing an elf, so I got a little excited. I apologize... *'Chloris': ... I was by Lake Bovaly just a second ago... Why, why am I here with you? *'Nikki': Sorry to disturb you...but we don't know how we ended up in the Cloud Realm, either... *'Chloris': The Cloud Realm? I understand now...come closer. *'Momo': Hmm? What does the prince understand? I still don't get it... *(A tiny flower bud somehow appears in Chloris' hand, then suddenly blooms and emits a faint light from its white petals) *'Chloris': This is a moonlight flower from the Pigeon Forest. It guides lost travelers in the night mist and leads them toward the light... *'Chloris': It's yours now. Take it. *'Nikki': Mine? What do you mean, Prince? *'Chloris': Keep forging onward...Someday, you'll understand everything. *(The moonlight flower slowly falls into NIkki's hand. Suddenly, they feel the wind across their faces as it carries them high into the sky) 5 - Song of Time Flow At the highest point, the Flowing Garden awaits Nikki and her friends. Every story and memory is kept here, but their journey continues... *'Bobo': Nikki, look! That door over there is slowly opening, as if it's welcoming our arrival! *'Momo': The highest point of the Cloud Realm! This must be the Flowing Garden! *'Nikki': It's so pretty here...Momo, Bobo, let's go inside! *'Bobo': I thought the Lilith Palace Garden was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen, but this place is just as beautiful, if not even more so! *'Bobo': And...I'm glad I could be here with you guys, too... *'Momo': It's kinda surprising to see Bobo going so lyric... So, this is the place where all the stories and memories were kept? Why cannot I see anything? *'Nikki': Momo, Bobo, come here! There's a huge book on this terrace, but I can't open it... *(The breeze picks up again, and carries the four gifts of the Cloud Realm away from Nikki) *(The light feather, the blooming rose, the unmelting snowflake, and the gentle moonlight flower...As they float in the air, the dusty old tome is awakened, and evokes memories) *'Nikki': This is—? *'Nikki': I remember... This is the day I came to Miraland. *'Nikki': My encounter with you guys, the journey we shared together...and all of the beautiful, unforgettable places we saw along the way. *'Nikki': Thank you for these two years of priceless memories... *(The Flow of Time, a song composed for you and me...) Category:Flowing Garden Category:Event Maps